There is no Light to Shed on the Night
by The Writing Fedora
Summary: Post-Fang. Fang comes to see Max for a final goodbye since a note isn't very suitable, is it? He comes in to find Max completely broken. He tries to fix her. The problem? He only has til' morning. And when I say morning, I mean the crack of dawn.


**Hey guys! This is a filler that I spent 4 hours working on. Throughout my Spring Break I will try to post one-shots of FourTris, Fax, Percabeth, Augustus/Hazel, Peeniss, and Kale (Katniss and Gale or whatever their name is). Enjoy this songfic! It's Daylight by Maroon 5.**

_**There is no Light to Shed on the Night  
**_

**MAX POV**

As if for the millionth time that month, I cry again, waiting for Fang to come back, even though I know he won't. I try to hold it together for the Flock, but even they know I'm slowly deteriorating. As I hear the clock strike eleven times, It doesn't shake my bane of existence. My eyes feel like waterfalls, never running out of stamina. I cry out the last I can and see a shadow. It's only a figment of my imagination, I know. I see it every night. Hoping, praying it could possibly be Fang's. But, I know it's too crazy to be true. So, I turn over and cry myself to sleep again.

**FANG POV**

She's so peaceful when she sleeps. I know I have to visit her tonight and say goodbye for good. Otherwise, I'll drive her and myself crazy. This is insane. I'm at her window every night.

_Here I am waiting, I'll have to leave soon, why am I holdin' on_

I fly into her window and gently tap her shoulder.

"Go away, Dylan. I don't need you."

I didn't know whether to tell her right then and there, but I realized how much I had broken her.

_We knew this day would come, we knew it all along How did it come so fast?_

"Max," I said and I instantly knew she knew it was me. Her breathing hitched and through a cracked voice asked,

"Fang?" She sounded so vulnerable and I tried hard not to cry. This was worse than never saying goodbye at all.

"Hi," She jumped up and tackled me with a hug. "Someone's happy to see me," I grinned one of those rare grins.

"It's killing me, our last encounter." She looked up at me. A face of pure disappointment and agony was etched in. "You're not staying, are you?"

_This is our last night, _

"I'm so sorry Max, I just had to say goodbye the right way." I said with a face etched in guilt. I bent down and kissed her. "I just…" I paused, unsure. Was it really love driving me here? "Love you so much." She didn't look up at me so I gently laid her on the bed and I held her.

_but it's late and I'm tryin' not to sleep 'Cuz I know, when I wake I will have to slip away_

"I'm…" I love her. I love her SO SO much. "Gonna have to leave in the morning."

Still no answer. I kissed her forehead. This is terrible. I feel worse being here, rather than just leaving. I feel like the crappiest boyfriend in the world, or rather, an ex? I swallowed that thought down. As if recovering from shock, Max looked up at me.

"How is 'us' going to work if you keep running off like this?" I sighed, not knowing the answer. I mean, I can't come in all the time just to say goodbye again. I didn't want to say it, but I could tell Max was. "Maybe we shouldn't be together Fang," she said and paused for a moment, opening her mouth to say more. "It's like a drug Fang, I love you, but I can't have you. I feel like you don't even want me."

I looked down at her, my eyes showing the most intense emotion it could, pain. My gut was right. I shouldn't have come. "Maybe I shouldn't have come," I whispered. "All my visits ever results in is pain-"

"That you created!" Max nearly yelled. I put a hand over her mouth as she screamed. I brought my lips down to her ear and shushed her.

"I love you so much, Max. I left because my presence was hurting both you, and the Flock. It wasn't easy for me to actually listen to Dylan… but I realized I _was_ hurting you guys… just because we wanted alone time-"shock registered on her face as she cut me off and started crying.

"Dylan put you up to this?" My shirt suddenly had a wet stain. "All this time I blamed you, myself, the Flock and never thought Dylan would do this." She whispered to me.

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_

As the clock struck 12 times, I knew I had to say goodbye fast and not let this crying and talking go on to fast. We only had until sunrise.

_But, tonight I'm 'gonna hold you so close_

"Max, shhhh. Stop crying, we don't have too much longer," I said.

"I love you Fang," She crashed her lips to mine. I snaked my arms around her waist and felt her arms travel to my neck.

'_Cuz in the daylight, we'll be on our own _

And I hated that I will have to leave her again.

_But, tonight I need to hold you so close Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa_

I picked her up and slamed her against the wall. I felt her stomach heave up and down as we kissed more hungrily. She smiled against my lips. "I really do Fang, I do," Her lips tasted like strawberries. I slipped my tongue in her mouth and they battled for dominance. I felt her warm finger tips gingerly touch my abdomen. "I want you, Max, don't ever say I don't. You're amazing, sweet, funny and smart and this all makes me love you. I can't ever _not_ want you."

"I don't know, Fang, all I _do _know is that I love you too."

"I wish I could say that I'm never going to leave you again… it's killing me being away."

I pressed my lips back to hers and then kissed her cheek, collarbone, forehead, nose, and eyelids. Then they traveled back down to her lips.

_Here I am staring, at your perfection in my arms; so beautiful_

Somehow we ended up on the bed_. _Her breathing started to slow down. You don't know how badly I just wanted to stay there forever. I just love her that much. I love looking at her as she sleeps. She's so peaceful. She smiles a smile that could light up an entire city. Her breath tickles my chest as she lightly breathes in and out. She's just breathtakingly beautiful.

_The sky is getting bright, the stars are burnin' out. Somebody slow it down._

I look out to see that it's only 4:30, and the lights are getting dimmer on the resturants. Things are starting to re-open up.

_This is way too hard, 'cuz I know when the sun comes up I will leave_

"Fang?"

"Yes, Max?"

"Will you be back? You know, to visit, at least? If not for the flock, then for me?"

"I can try. I did come to say goodbye though." Before the waterworks could start again I said, "I can promise this won't be the last goodbye. I can't stay away from you very long."

_This is my last glance that will soon be memories_

I hate myself for how fragile I've made her. She can't love me. She can't. I'm bad for her. Dylan was right. I hurt her when I'm here. I hurt her when I'm not there. I will always remember the image I see here though, her sprawled out on the bed, perfect dirty blonde hair in rings surrounding her like the beautiful woman she is.

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go But, tonight I'm 'gonna hold you so close_

I kissed her perfect lips again and felt her fingers going through my short hair and my fingers got tangled up hers.

'_Cuz in the daylight, we'll be on our own_

Tommorrow will be another treacherous day, but I'm here now right? Live in the future not the past.

_But, tonight I need to hold you so close Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa_

We were making out again and I loved it. It was so much better than when Maya kissed me that one time, when Brigid kissed me and SO much better than when Lissa kissed me. I wish Max would just realize she's the most beautiful thing on the planet.

_I never wanted to stop,_

I really didn't. I loved how Max could have such an effect as if to actually pull emotion out of me so that she could read me. I just wished I didn't have to this.

_because I don't want to start all over, start all over_

Maybe, maybe someday I'll be able to make something permanent with Max. Have kids, come back? Maybe even have the Flock and our kids a one huge family or get rid of Dylan? I don't know. All I know is that I WANT to make something permanent with her, not just keep on running off with a feeling in my gut making me go back to Max, my drug.

_I was afraid of the dark, but now it's all that I want, all that I want, all that I want_

It's 5:00 now and I can see the sun on the horizon.

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go But, tonight I'm 'gonna hold you so close_

Her breathing was so temperate on my abdomen and I loved the feeling. Was this what it would feel like if we were married? To be so joyful that is…?

'_Cuz in the daylight, we'll be on our own But, tonight I need to hold you so close_

I never loosened my grip on her. My sweet Max. The love of my entire freaking life.

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_

The bane of my existence,

_But, tonight I'm 'gonna hold you so close_

My entire world.

'_Cuz in the daylight, we'll be on our own _

As the sun began to rise,

_But, tonight I need to hold you so close_

I loosened my grip on the beautiful sleeping Max.

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa_

"I love you,"

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa_

I kissed her forehead,

_Oh whoa, (yeah) oh whoa,_

And slipped out soundlessly,

_(yeah) oh whoa (yeah) (yeah) _

And swiftly as if not to wake her.

_Oh whoa, (yeah hey)_

I opened the window quietly, wind freezing against my face.

_oh whoa, (yeah hey)_

Saying goodbye again, to my first and only love.

_oh whoa_

Goodbye.

**Oh my gosh. I almost put myself to tears writing this. 1738 words. ONE THOUSANDS, SEVEN HUNDRED AND THIRTY EIGHT WORDS. So... didja miss me? If you did and liked this chap, then do me a favor and leave a little review. :) Keep watch for more from me. **

**Peace, Love, and Fedoras,**

**~The Writing Fedora**


End file.
